This invention relates to a storage system. More specifically, this invention relates to a storage system attached to a network which manages other devices connected to the network.
In a network system composed of a file server, a switch, and others which are networked, a command (command line) corresponding to the type (vendor or the like) or OS of the file server or of the switch is inputted from an management terminal or the like and used to set the file server and the switch or to modify their configurations.
A technique of setting a VLAN simultaneously for plural network devices with the use of a GUI has been proposed in order to prevent an operator from setting the devices to wrong setting. A known example of the technique is an error minimizing method which uses a GUI to interconnect plural network devices and which includes a step of causing a screen to display an object that represents a first network device and an object that represents a second network device, and a step of logically connecting the first network device and the second network device in response to selecting the object that represents the first network device and the object that represents the second network device (see JP 2003-289313 A, for example).
Another technique sets plural network devices to VLAN setting based on configuration information of a network which is collected by SNMP. A known example of this technique is an operation management system in which network configuration information is collected from each of plural objects, and display data is created, from the collected network configuration information, for each of several types of logical network configuration for the respective objects. The system controls a virtual screen to display a physical connection relation, a logical connection relation, and a virtual connection relation according to the display data created (see JP 10-294731 A, for example).
Also known is a file migration method in which files are migrated from an existing file server set up in the periphery of NAS to a new file server by installing, in the new file server, software for fetching various setting information necessary (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,646, for example).